


Kiss and Tell

by TheSkyIsALie



Series: Affections of the Underworld [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Demon AU, Demon!Dick, Demon!Jason, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Sickfic, Sort Of, student!tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyIsALie/pseuds/TheSkyIsALie
Summary: Winter is the worst time of year for Tim - he is prone to catch any sort of sickness and struggles to warm up from the cold outside. Luckily, he now has two people in his life that are very happy to help with both of those aspects.





	Kiss and Tell

Where the sofa was positioned in the mainroom of Tim’s apartment, the sun would often shine through the large window in the late afternoon - casting its bright, warm rays over the furniture and heating the cushions. Jason sat in the corner of the sofa, a book rested on the arm and his feet propped up against the coffee table.

The apartment was silent, and Jason felt as though he was overheating - though he could not tell if it was due to the warmth of the seasonally low sunlight or the little human that was curled up against his side, sound asleep and unusually warm.

Tim had been out at his university until late the previous night, having left the apartment with a slight sniffle that often came with the cold weather and human’s generally weak immune system and returning with a full, terrible cold. Dick hadn’t show up that day yet - which was for the best, as the incubus would almost definitely immediately tire the sick little student out, considering Tim had barely gotten up from the sofa and his place at Jason’s side since he’d woken that morning.

Jason sighed, reaching out to run his fingers through Tim’s fringe and press the back of his hand against the younger’s forehead. 37.9° - too cool to warrant any real action against the younger’s symptoms, even with Tim’s lack of a spleen, but clearly still warm enough to keep Tim lethargic and suffering.

The little human sniffled, nuzzling a little further into Jason’s chest before wheezing out a slightly pathetic cough followed by a groan. He’d been dozing for about an hour, having taken his antibiotics only thirty minutes before that and had barely moved an inch since. Jason watched as pretty blue eyes blinked open sleepily, a pale hand finding its way out from the pile of blankets Tim was buried beneath to seek out the glass of water sat on the coffee table.

“How you feelin’, li’l darlin’?” Jason asked, reaching out to run a hand soothingly through the soft hair at the back of Tim’s head. Tim hummed groggily at the touch, taking a moment to pull a few sips from his glass.

His skin was even paler than usual - a pink flush to his cheeks and nose from the heat of his fever and being buried beneath his blankets for hours in the sun. The dark circles beneath Tim’s pretty eyes were deeper than normal, too, and his hair was in disarray - though that was at least particularly from Jason carding his fingers through it. Tim looked like a sick little mess - but Jason couldn’t deny he was still adorable.

“I ache,” the little human whined, pressing back into the sofa from where he had leant forward to reach his drink, “And my head hurts.”

“Ain’t that what ya pills ‘re supposed ta stop?” Jason continued running his fingers through his hair as Tim seemed to relax more and more with the touch.

“They’re more so it doesn’t get any worse. If it develops into the flu I could die a lot easier than most people.” Tim closed his eyes again, curling a little closer to Jason.

“Just take some painkillers, then. We’ll keep ya warm ‘nd rested ‘til ya get over it.”

“I need to go to uni tomorrow.” Tim murmured from where he was already beginning to drift off again.

“Like fuck I’m lettin’ ya go ta uni like this, darlin’.” Jason rejected instantly, giving in to Tim’s constant cuddling and reaching over, sliding a hand beneath Tim’s bum and the other around his back before scooping him up and off the sofa entirely - placing the sick little human down again in his lap.

Tim squeaked, not having expected the movement, but settled quickly on his new perch - head rested against Jason’s chest and reveling in the new heat.

“You’re warm.” he hummed, reaching up to grasp a handful of Jason’s t-shirt to hold.

“Well, I’ve got a sick li’l thing cuddlin’ up against me ‘nd the sun’s on me, ‘s why I moved ya. You want ya painkillers now?”

“No,” Tim stifled a yawn by pressing his face into Jason’s chest, “I’ll have them later, after I’ve woken up.”

“Get some more sleep then, darlin’.” Jason hummed, pressing a gentle kiss to Tim’s forehead.

“M’kay. Love you, Jay.” Tim mumbled in reply, a small smile on his face as he drifted off. Jason waited until Tim had fallen asleep again completely before picking his book back up, smiling.

“Love you, too, Timmy.” he replied, voice hushed as he held the little human just a bit closer.

 

It was cold - cold like the numbness of mourning, cold like the emptiness of isolation. Tim was familiar with the cold, despite not having experienced it for a while.

But it was also dark, and that’s what scared Tim the most - because dark meant sleepless nights in hospital rooms and tired walks alone in the city, dark meant hours sitting on the bottom step waiting for someone to return that never would.

Dark meant hopelessness.

He tried to move, to get away from the shadows but found himself paralysed, forced to stare into the blackness that only promised dispare. Tim shook, trying to breath against the tightness of his throat and burning of his lungs, but the air felt too cold, too heavy and he couldn’t _see_ in the dark.

He tried to call out - to shout for help that wouldn’t come because there was no one left. Everyone was gone. No one could help him; no one to get him out of the terrors that haunted him since they had all left him behind. He hadn’t been worth the battle, hadn’t been strong enough to help them fight.

It was all his fault.

He still couldn’t breath and it felt like the shadows were closing in on him, wrapping around his neck and squeezing tight, holding him down and keeping him still. He couldn’t move - couldn’t breath, but he still couldn’t _die_.

A pressure on his head startled Tim - a pressure that felt warm against all the cold and seemed to keep the darkness way.

“ _Timmy_ ,”

Oh, that was Jason’s voice.

“ _Wake up, li’l darlin’, you’re alright_.”

Tim had forgotten about Jason.

Jason was warm and kind - Jason stayed with Tim and cared for him. Jason had brought a light back into the bleakness that Tim had been moving through. Jason kept the darkness away.

The pressure on Tim’s head moved, and he could feel fingers carding through his hair softly and the warmth around him of Jason’s comforting hold. Slowly, steadily, Tim opened his eyes - met by the honey colours of the sunlight bathing the mainroom of his little apartment and Jason’s dazzling gaze.

“You alright, darlin’?” the elder asked, brows drawn together in obvious worry. Tim blinked up at his friend as his dreams came back to him and fresh tears pricked his eyes.

“Jay,” he whimpered, voice a little raspy from sleep and he fought with the blankets wrapped around him for a moment before getting loose and throwing his arms around the elder’s neck.

“Hey, Timmy, c’mon - you’re alright. I got ya, darlin’, I got ya.” Jason shushed, holding Tim close and smoothing a warm hand down his back.

That’s right. Jason was there for him - Jason wasn’t leaving and would always be there for Tim. Tim knew that, Tim could trust that with all he had. He could trust Jason, who held him as he shook but didn’t quite cry, struggling through the fright of his dream.

It took a while for Tim to feel calm enough to pull away from Jason, rubbing at the unshed tears that clung to his lashes as he settled back into the elder’s lap.

“Sorry.” he mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

“Don’t apologise, darlin’, there ain’t nothin’ ta be sorry for.” Jason hummed, pressing a kiss to Tim’s forehead softly. “Are ya feelin’ alright, now?”

Tim nodded, rubbing at his eyes again before bringing his hand down to his mouth to cough. Jason made a face, worried for the little human’s health.

“How’s about I make ya some soup, yeah?” he offered, brushing some of the hair from Tim’s pretty face, “‘Nd ya can take ya painkillers with it - then maybe we’ll put a movie on fer a bit before ya get yerself ta bed.”

“That sounds nice, Jay.” Tim smiled, if only a little weakly, “Will you- uh…”

“What, darlin’?” Jason urged. Tim rarely asked for things, only usually accepting what Jason offered to do for him.

“Will you stay tonight?” he asked, eyes not meeting the demon’s, “Just because- I haven’t gotten sick since- b-before, I always had someone that would stay with me incase things got worse. I can’t really ring an ambulance myself if I get too bad. Not that I should with the antibiotics, but - just to be safe?”

“Of course, darlin’. Course I’ll stay.” Jason assured, feeling almost a little disappointed that Tim seemed to think he may have _refused_ , “Just say what ya need, Timmy - I’m here for ya.”

“Thank you, Jay.” Tim smiled, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to the demon’s cheek before crawling from his lap to allow Jason to get up. “You’re probably going to get sick yourself, now, though.”

“I’ll get sick fer you any day a’ the week.” Jason joked, standing from the sofa and stretching.

“You can’t take care of me then, though.” Tim mused, watching Jason as he made his way over to the little kitchen area, preparing to make dinner.

“I’ll find a way, darlin’, I’ll always find a way.”

\---

Dick had clearly waited until Jason had needed to leave from his three nights stay at Tim’s apartment and the little human was beginning to recover from his cold before he showed up again - knocking on the door noisily and calling to the younger through the wood, despite the later hour.

“Timmy! I bought you some chocolates and a fancy blend of coffee I found.”

The old lock was clicking open barely a second later and Tim threw the door open - dressed in a large t-shirt and pair of knee socks, his hair pulled back in a little ponytail and still wet from the shower he had clearly recently taken.

“What coffee?” he asked, throat still a little rough from his lingering cold as he almost completely bypassed Dick in his haste to get to the little bag in the elder’s hand - though Dick still managed to catch Tim’s lips in the same kiss he had been greeting the little human with since they’d met.

Tim blinked, as if remembering that Dick was at his door and not just the promise of his favourite beverage and he stepped back, allowing the incubus through to his apartment with a dipped head and slightly flushed cheeks. Dick grinned, pleased to know he could still make Tim blush.

He sat the little shopping bag he had brought down on the counter in the kitchen area that sat in the corner of Tim’s mainroom, stepping back to allow Tim to pull out the treats he had bought and to allow himself a moment to enjoy the view of Tim’s slender, bare legs and how the large t-shirt slid off one dainty little shoulder to accentuate the pretty length of his pale neck.

“Timmy,” Dick interpreted where Tim had been popping open the lid of the coffee jar to get a sniff of the caramel and hazelnut praline blend, his voice coming out a little deeper than he had meant it to. Tim turned, a questioning look on his face - startling a little when Dick stepped close, pressing up against his back and cornering the little human in against the countertop.

“Why don’t you go and sit down, yeah?” he husked, leaning down to press his mouth against the soft skin of Tim’s neck, feeling the younger shiver beneath him, “I’ll make your coffee, baby - you’re still sick.”

“‘M not still sick.” Tim whined, unconsciously pressing himself back into Dick, tilting his head to the side when the incubus pressed a lingering kiss to his throat.

“You still taking your antibiotics?” Dick asked, wrapping an arm around Tim’s slim waist, smoothing his hand down his stomach and feeling the flex of lean muscle beneath his palm. Tim pressed back a little more, and Dick willed himself not to get too lost in the feel of the little human’s warm body against him - so plyable in his grasp, so willing.

“...Yeah.” Tim admitted after a moment, drawing Dick back to the conversation.

“Then you’re still sick.” Dick reached out, hooking two fingers beneath Tim’s chin to draw the younger round to face him. Pretty blue eyes met his gaze and Dick dipped down to capture another kiss from those soft, full lips that had been enticing him from the moment he’d met Tim. “Go sit, baby, I’ll make coffee.”

Tim did, eyes the same sort of glazed over they always were after Dick had gotten his hands on him a little. Dick watched the little human pace over to the sofa, throwing himself down onto the cushions and pressing play on the drama he had been watching before the incubus arrived while the other set about making coffee for the two of them.

Dick brought the steaming coffees and chocolate box over to where Tim waited for him only a few minutes later, smiling at Tim’s soft thanks as he passed the little human his mug and set about breaking the seal on the chocolates as he seated himself beside the younger.

Tim shuffled a little closer to Dick, flicking the subtitles on on the television - and the incubus swore to himself that should Jason ever tell Tim the truth about the two of them, the first thing he would do is explain that he can speak every human language easily, including Korean - no subtitles required.

The tape on the chocolate box broke and Dick gasped triumphantly, offering the package out to Tim for first pickings with a wide smile - watching as the little human plucked one from its cardboard cradle and popped it into his mouth.

“Oh fuck, those are good.” Tim moaned, snatching another immediately before Dick could even settle the box down on the cushions between them and giggling along when the elder laughed at him.

The two settled into a silence after a few more moments of enjoying the treats Dick had brought, Tim sinking back into the sofa with a content sigh and turning back to the drama he had been watching. They sat through almost a full episode, though Dick failed to pay much attention to most of what was happening on the television as he was instead distracted by the pretty little thing sitting next to him.

Tim shuffled quite often, taking little sips from his coffee as he watched his drama attentively - bright eyes reflecting the light of the screen as he giggled at a joke Dick hadn’t been listening to. He smelt like the sugary shower soap he used and the floral washing powder that clung to the t-shirt that was riding higher and higher up those gorgeous, milky thighs Dick wanted to sink his teeth into.

The incubus was only distracted from the little human beside him when a couple on screen begun to get a little hot and heavy, as was his nature - though he huffed when the episode ended before anything good could really happen.

“Dick,” Tim spoke, drawing the elder’s attention away from the flashing images of the outro playing on the television and towards him. Tim had set his now empty mug down on the coffee table, legs curled beneath him and facing Dick on the sofa.

“What’s up, baby?” Dick asked, reaching out to grab another chocolate when Tim moved forward, catching the side of Dick’s face in the palm of his hand and pressing a kiss against the elder’s lips, only a little clumsily.

Dick moved into the kiss immediately, cupping the back of Tim’s head when he tried to pull away again and coaxing those soft lips open with his own. Tim whined as Dick made out with him, bracing an arm beneath the little human’s legs and the other behind his back to lift Tim from the cushions and place him in his lap, straddling Dick’s thighs. The incubus released Tim’s mouth after a moment more, allowing Tim to catch his breath - cheeks flushed and lips red raw.

“Don’t look at me like that, baby, you started it.” Dick stated, smiling at the large eyes and slight pout he was met with when Tim had caught his breath and settled a little into his new seat.

“You were holding back.” Tim argued, but whether he was referring to what had happened earlier in the kitchen area or simply the entire time Dick had known him was a mystery to the incubus.

“You’re more interested in Jay.” Dick replied, because it was true - and for whatever reason, Tim’s feelings on the matter actually made a difference to Dick like no one else’s ever had before.

“I don’t know who I’m more interested in.” was Tim’s admission, cheeks heating a little more - though he still leant forward, as if waiting for Dick to capture his mouth again.

So the incubus did, weaving his fingers into the soft locks of Tim’s hair and tugging the little human back in to him - dragging his tongue over the seam of his lips until Tim opened up, moaning as Dick dove inside. He tasted like coffee and those sweet, sweet chocolates and something like pure _desire_ that made Dick _hunger_ for him in a whole new way.

He wasn’t sure whether Tim being unsure as to who his affections lead towards bothered him - Dick sought to ravage the little human no matter who he was truly interested in. As long as he could have a turn with Tim, Jason could shower him with as much romance as he needed afterwards. Dick was fine with that - he just wanted Tim’s body, not Tim’s heart.

Right?

At that moment in time, Dick couldn’t be sure of what he was truely after from Tim any longer - but as he got lost in the feel of the sweet little human beneath his hands, he couldn’t find it in himself to care, either.

Tim gasped out a moan as Dick’s hands began to wander - feeling their way down his sides and squeezing at the soft dip of his waist before continuing down to kneed at his hips and the swell of his bum.

“Ah, _Dick_.” the little human panted, pressing closer to the incubus he straddled and wrapping his arms around Dick’s broad shoulders as the elder began to kiss his way along Tim’s jaw and down the smooth, sensitive flesh of his neck.

“What’d you want, baby?” Dick breathed, nibbling on the prominent jut of Tim’s collarbone as he used his grip on the little human’s rear to work their hips together, smiling at the feel of Tim’s arousal trapped against his stomach.

“Dick- fuck, I want _you_.” Tim gasped, whining against the elder’s lips when Dick licked into his mouth again.

He was determined to give Tim exactly what he asked for - hiking up the younger’s t-shirt to get at the soft cotton underwear beneath; running his fingers along the elastic waistline to draw another impatient whine from Tim’s occupied mouth before dipping beneath to draw the material down and off, finally getting his hands on the soft, heated flesh beneath.

“Ah, Dick- _Dick_ , wait-” Tim rushed out, pulling away from the elder’s lips while still pressing back into his hands. “Not here - bedroom.” was all the younger had to say before Dick was nodding, pressing another kiss to Tim’s soft lips as he secured a tight grasp on the little human’s delicate thighs, hoisting Tim up as he stood from the sofa.

Tim immediately wrapped his legs tightly around Dick’s hips as he was carried from the mainroom, unintentionally pressing their hips together and gasping at the friction - feeling Dick’s own moan as much as he heard it.

Dick practically kicked the bedroom door open, hands occupied with keeping Tim against him and running his fingertips over smooth skin and kneading at the soft flesh of his thighs - which were much more sensitive than he’d initially expected, if the little noises Tim was making were any indication.

Tim was dropped onto the bedcovers with a startled gasp - Dick barely giving him time to bounce against the patterned duvet before he was crowding down on top of the younger, pressing between Tim’s spread legs and pulling off his shirt - throwing it somewhere off the bed before he was capturing the younger’s mouth once more.

“Fuck, baby,” Dick moaned, rolling his hips into Tim’s and feeling the shudder that ran through the younger. Tim reached up to wrap his arms around Dick’s neck again, gasping out little moans with each press of Dick’s hips against his as the elder dipped down to suck a mark into his neck, running his tongue against the bruise and hot skin.

“Ah, Dick - please.” Tim whined, arching up into the incubus, “ _Please_.”

“Tell me what you want, Timmy.” Dick hummed, continuing his work on Tim’s throat as he created a slow path of bruises down to his collarbones.

“ _Touch me_.”

Dick smirked - that was what he wanted to hear. In the same way a contract demon could not exploit a human without a contract signed, an incubus could not bring true pleasure without consent. Tim was cloudy minded with Dick’s glamour and the heat of the situation, but he knew exactly what he was asking for. 

But still, Dick had a promise to uphold with Jason. He would not fuck Tim - not yet, anyway.

Warm hands trailed up the soft, pale skin of Tim’s stomach, fingertips feather light as Dick drew up the material of his t-shirt and felt the slight shivers and stuttered breaths of the little human beneath him. The t-shirt was pushed up and over Tim’s chest, scrunched up beneath his armpits as Dick ran the pad of his thumb over a pebbled nipple - pleased when Tim arched up off the bed a little, groaning.

He pressed one last kiss to the dip of Tim’s collarbone before dipping further down the younger’s body to run his tongue over the opposite nipple, still rolling the other beneath his thumb. Tim moaned, reaching up to tangle his fingers into the hair at the back of Dick’s head as he hooked his knees over the elder’s hips, to draw them even closer.

“Dick!” Tim moaned, throwing his head back. Dick watched, not quite caught in his minitrations on Tim’s chest enough to miss the pleasure on the little human’s face - eyes closed and brows drawn together, pretty lips parted and cheeks flushed.

He turned his attention back to the heated skin before him, pressing a kiss against Tim’s ribs and trailing down the smooth expanse of the younger’s stomach, drawing to a halt where the elastic of his underwear trapped the curve of his cock - straining beneath the cotton and soaking through at the tip.

Dick blew cold air over the little wet patch, grinning as Tim shrieked in surprise, back arched in pleasure.

“Dick, _please_.” the little human begged, voice breathy. Dick pulled back a little to steadily peel the soft cotton from Tim’s hips, freeing his cock - and Tim hissed at the sudden cool air on his heated skin as Dick drew his underwear down his thighs and off completely, throwing them to the side.

“God, look at you, baby.” Dick hummed, grasping the little human’s thighs in his hands and holding them apart, appreciating the view before him.

Tim looked a mess - hair in disarray from Dick’s hands, pretty blue eyes glassy and wet with tears, lips bitten red and bruised, throat and collarbones covered in hickeys. His pretty, pale skin stood out against the dark material of the duvet cover and Dick’s own tanned complexion, and Dick’s eyes trailed down from the heated rosiness of his chest to that pretty little waist, the sharp jut of his hip bones, the pink flush of his arousal and those soft, creamy thighs in his grip.

He was a mess - quite possibly the prettiest mess Dick had seen in all his years.

He pressed a kiss to the inside of Tim’s thigh, sinking down to kneel beside the bed to sit face level with where the younger lay. Dick smirked, hooking Tim’s legs over his bare shoulders and feathering kisses against the smooth skin as he made his way closer to the younger’s hips once more.

“ _Dick_!” Tim gasped when the incubus paused to suck a little lovebite into the skin just below his hip bone, shivering against the elder’s minitrations and crying out when Dick bit down. “Ah! _Please_.”

Dick hummed, relenting as he pressed a gentle kiss to the hot tip of Tim’s cock, feeling the shudders of the little human beneath him as he licked a stripe up the underside not a moment after. Tim moaned, thighs tightening around Dick’s shoulders, who did it again - tongue pressing against the tip and running along the slit before taking it into his mouth, listening to Tim cry out as he sucked on the head before dipping down to take Tim’s cock in completely.

Tim groaned, thighs clamping down as Dick hummed on his cock - swallowing around it and relishing all of the hot, breathy noises that left Tim’s mouth.

“Dick- _Dick_! Fuck-” the little human whined when the incubus pulled off, running his tongue over the head again and moving to pull back a little, though the tight hold of Tim’s thighs didn’t let him.

“Timmy,” Dick husked, voice a little rough and he pressed a hand against the younger’s leg to indicate he wanted to pull away a little.

“No.” Tim whined, which only caused Dick to chuckle.

As though he couldn’t easily break the little human’s hold on him if he really wanted - which he did, because Dick had better things in mind than just sucking the younger off.

He braced two hands beneath Tim’s legs, pushing up and off of his shoulders - Tim gasped as he was bent in half, Dick pulling his legs apart enough to get between them again and dive straight in, pressing a kiss to the little human’s hole and then licking hotly over it.

Tim shrieked, not having expected the sudden attack - though his surprise quickly turned into further pleasure as Dick pressed his tongue inside without any hesitation.

“Ah, _Dick_ \- oh, _god_.”

Dick hummed again, smirking at the cry Tim let out with the feel of the vibrations and pressing his tongue in further, flexing and swirling the muscle inside of Tim - the little human continuing to pant and moan in the purest of pleasure as Dick worked him.

Dick pulled off, running the flat of his tongue over Tim’s loosening hole again - trailing up his taint and over his balls to the base of the younger’s cock.

Tim shuddered as Dick licked over him, hot tongue on hotter skin - teasing in a way that was driving the little human _crazy_. He bit down on his lip as the elder did something that he couldn’t even _concentrate_ on, muffling all the moans spilling out of him as much as he could before there were suddenly fingers prying his mouth open and pressing inside.

Tim whined around Dick’s fingers, sucking on them as soon as the incubus had gotten them inside - coating them in his saliva as his pink little tongue swirled around the digits until they were being pulled away again.

“Ah, Dick- _Dick_!” Tim cried as the incubus swallowed him down again, reaching around with his now spit-soaked fingers to press at the little human’s hole, feeling him squirm beneath his touch - rolling back into the digits at his entrance in an attempt to get something inside of him again. “Dick, _please_.”

So Dick complied, pressing a finger into the slick ring of muscle and listening to Tim moan - back arching up off the bed and thighs clamping tight around the incubus. Dick swallowed around Tim’s cock, working his finger inside of him in fast, rhythmic thrusts matched to the movements of his throat around him and the younger’s quickening breath.

He added a second finger after another moment, Tim whining at the new stretch as Dick crooked them up in search of the little human’s prostate. He knew he’d hit the right spot when Tim was screaming his name, hands moving to bury in the elder’s hair as he spilled down his throat barely a second after.

The grip Tim’s thighs had around Dick’s shoulders lessened until they went lax completely and the incubus pulled off, pushing himself up the bed to lean over the little human once more and capturing Tim’s abused mouth in a much slower kiss than the ones they had shared earlier - though no less dirty.

Dick reached down, hurriedly popping open the button of his jeans and yanking the zipper down - looking to jerk himself off quickly as he kissed Tim silly; wanting to take care of the younger properly while he was still sleepy and dazed from sex - though the little hands that batted his away stopped him, Tim grasping his cock instead without breaking the kiss.

It barely took a minute of Tim working Dick as the incubus’ hands roamed the younger’s skin before he was cumming too - spilling messily onto Tim's stomach. Dick hummed, pressing another kiss to Tim’s lips as he swirled a finger through the little puddle before popping it into his mouth, chuckling at the slight whine Tim made at the sight.

“C’mon, baby, let me get you cleaned up.” he purred, sweeping some of the hair from Tim’s face gently before disappearing into the little ensuite, returning only a moment after with a warm, wet cloth.

“Dick,” Tim began after the elder and cleaned him, slim fingers winding round the incubus’ wrist before he could pull away too far. His brows were drawn together, eyes clearer than before. “You’re staying, right?”

And the worry in Tim’s wavering tone, the cooling flush of his pale skin, the halo of dark, messy hair around his head on the duvet cover, the way he still lay naked for Dick to appreciate - beautiful and enticing in every way. How could Dick ever refuse?

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, the next story will be uploaded next Monday. Who's proud of me for actually managing to stick to my shcedule for this? Thank you for reading!
> 
> Visit my Tumblr at the-sky-is-a-lie or come and chat on Discord at #7527


End file.
